Anocheceres en Ciudad del Este
by Kylie on mars
Summary: Bra regresa a casa después de varios años de estudio en el exterior. Celos y egos lastimados en otra parte de la ciudad llevan a una apuesta para romper su corazón. Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Bulma tratan de encontrar una solución al misterioso desbalance de ki que está afectando a su hija. Bra/Goten con algo de Bulma/Vegeta. EN HIATUS


A.N. ¡Hola! Esta es una historia centrada en otra de mis parejas favoritas Bra/Goten con algo de Bulma/Vegeta. Otras cosillas para comentarles antes que empiecen a leer:

-En este capítulo aparecen personajes originales creados por mí, sus nombres son: Sally, Alicia, Harry, James y Billy. Estos personajes ayudan a plantear la historia, pero no es importante memorizar sus nombres ya que perderan relevancia a partir del siguiente capítulo.

-La historia es M por algunas escenas de violencia, lemons y temas adultos.

-Se desarrolla después del final de DBZ, en un universo alterno distinto de GT, es decir, no existe Valese u otro personaje de esa serie. También recuerden que es el mundo de DBZ, un melting pot de culturas y seres vivos, por tanto no habrán muchas alusiones a Japón u otro país en específico.

-Igual que en el anime se mantiene la misma diferencia de edad. En este caso Bra tiene 18 años y Goten 25.

**Disclaimer -** Todos los derechos de autor de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama. Este es un fic producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**De regreso en casa**

La tranquilidad de la tarde de domingo en los jardines de Capsule Corp era interrumpida por los monólogos de una joven de cabellos y ojos azules que caminaba del brazo del príncipe Sayayin.

—Vamos papá, no vas a decir nada, los trajes te quedaron muy bien, no puedes fingir que no te gustan

—Todavía no sé como dejé que me convencieras para acompañarte

—No lo hiciste. Te gané justamente en el juego de ajedrez. Sencillamente estoy reclamando mi premio— sonrió la chica.

—Eres igual a tu madre— gruñó Vegeta.

—Y tú, eres todo un reto. Mamá logró que dejaras de usar la armadura Sayayin en la casa, pues yo me aseguraré que vistas a la moda— continuó la muchacha.

—¡Hola, cómo les fue mis fashionistas!— los saludó Bulma, guiñándole un ojo a Vegeta, consciente que el guerrero Saiyayin había detestado cada segundo del viaje al centro comercial con su hija menor.

Vegeta resopló ante el comentario de la mujer pero Bulma lo ignoró, lo tomó del brazo de su hija y se lo llevó a la sala. Bra los siguió emocionada por mostrar la nueva ropa que había comprado para ella y su papá.

Una vez en la sala familiar Bulma y Vegeta se sentaron en el sofá principal de la sala y Bra se sentó sobre la alfombra, al lado de sus padres, para empezar a desempacar la ropa.

—Este es el traje del cual me siento más orgullosa. Logré que papá se lo probara en la tienda sin reclamos— explicó orgullosa la muchacha.

—Mientras no sea color rosa, todavía voy ganando— respondió Bulma

—Touché mamá, touché

La joven continuó desempacando y mostrando los nuevos atuendos a su madre. Vegeta se mantenía sentado de brazos cruzados, tratando de ignorar a su hija y esposa la mayor parte del tiempo.

La alegría de la muchacha se interrumpió cuando escuchó una voz familiar que se adentraba en el salón.

—¡Hola hermanita, tanto tiempo!— saludó animadamente el joven de cabello púrpura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó molesta la joven.

—¡Calma, que mal humor! Solo quería pasar saludando— replicó el muchacho.

—¿Qué le dijiste mamá?— cuestionó molesta Bra a su madre.

—No seas grosera Bra, tu hermano solo quiere saludarte— regañó Bulma.

—También necesito hablar contigo Bra— habló en un tono más serio el joven.

—Será otro día entonces, hoy no tengo humor para hablar contigo Trunks. Estoy muy cansada, y ya estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto

Bra tomó la ropa en el suelo, la metió en sus cajas y se retiró de la sala. Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la muchacha dejó la sala.

—No debiste haber venido— dijo Vegeta a su hijo mayor.

—Trunks solo quiere ayudar— intervino Bulma.

—Papá esto no puede seguir. Bra necesita atenderse o va a terminar lastimándose ella misma o a alguien más. No entiendo porque no quiere someterse al tratamiento de mamá pero los desbalances que está teniendo en su ki son peligrosos y no tiene nada que ver con la pubertad

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Que la golpeé y la amarre a la silla!— gruñó Vegeta.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que cerrar los ojos y pretender que no pasa nada— contestó Trunks.

—¿Qué has dicho muchacho?

—Me escuchaste bien y no creas que me voy a callar porque me amenaces.

—¡Así que quieres a desafiarme!— vociferó Vegeta, levántandose del sofá en dirección a Trunks.

-Trunks por favor vete- reaccionó Bulma, tratando de evitar una pelea física entre padre e hijo.

Trunks trató de reunir todas las fuerzas en su cuerpo para no seguir con la confrontación y hacer caso a su madre.

—Sabes que tengo la razón— insistió una vez más el muchacho de cabello púrpura.

—¡Vete!— le ordenó Vegeta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

En el exclusivo Club de Campo de ciudad del Este, un grupo de amigos pasaba la tarde de domingo dándose chapuzones en una de las piscinas del club o conversando en el bar flotante situado en el centro. Era un mundo de privilegio y ocio al que muy pocas personas en la ciudad tenían acceso y al cual Goten había logrado entrar gracias a su joven cuñada, quien le había regalado membresía permanente cuando el joven era todavía un adolescente.

Hoy, el joven Saiyayayin de cabellos negros gozaba de las ventajas de sus contactos con la clase alta de la ciudad, relajándose en el agua mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos desde lejos.

—¿Ya escucharon quien regresó de la escuela ?— comentó Alicia, que no paraba de jugar con su crespo cabello de color rojo.

—Bra, ¿ya regresó de la escuela?— preguntó James, visiblemente emocionado.

—¡Hombres!. Nunca entenderé cómo se excitan con mojigatas tontas— contestó Sally, la rubia amiga de Alicia.

—Vamos muchachas no sean tan duras con Bra, es solo un poco tímida— trató de argumentar Billy.

—Y tú pareces más interesado que de costumbre en el tema Billy, no me digas que andas buscando algo ahora que Bra ya es legal— lo interrumpió Alicia.

—Oye siempre me ha caído bien Bra. Y pues, si ya es legal andar con ella, no me molesta la idea— le sonrió el muchacho.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?— sugirió Sally.

Los muchachos sonrieron al notar la molestia de Sally. Alicia decidió intervenir y pronto comenzó a hablar sobre otro tema que sabía robaría la atención de sus amigos varones, los resultados del último partido de fútbol en Ciudad del Este. Alicia era una de las mejores amigas de Sally pero también era una bromista empedernida y no podía evitar dejar de mencionar a Bra porque sabía que su amiga se molestaba con la idea que su exnovio Billy pudiera tener algún interés en la muchacha.

Los chicos eran amigos de la universidad y nunca perdieron contacto, salvo algunas excepciones. Trunks, era una de esas excepciones. Luego que el joven de cabello púrpura terminara la universidad, empezó a dedicar más tiempo a Capsule Corp. y menos tiempo a sus amigos hasta que finalmente dejó de ser parte del grupo. Las chicas adoraban a Trunks pero no eran fanáticas de su hermana, Bra lo cual se hacía cada día más evidente a medida que Bra crecía y capturaba la atención de los chicos de la pandilla.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en la ciudad mientras los muchachos continuaban sus amenas conversaciones entre bromas y risas. Finalmente, y luego de varias de copas de vodka y vino los muchachos empezaron a retirarse del lugar. El primero en partir fue Billy y después le siguió Goten.

El joven Saiyayin salió de la piscina y decidió pasar por el bar para despedirse de las chicas cuando escuchó que la conversación se tornó de nuevo alrededor de Bra.

—Oye, te pusiste celosa hace un rato— dijo Alicia.

—Sigues con eso. Billy no quiere nada serio con esa mujer. Bra es una mocosa, mosca muerta que quiere que el mundo piense que es perfecta mientras se masturba sola en su casa. Seguro Billy piensa que es algún tipo de reto llevársela a la cama. Eso es todo— respondió Sally.

—El reto suena interesante— intervino James, con ganas de molestar a la rubia.

—No te confundas James. Bra es totalmente distinta a Trunks. Esa mocosa piensa que es mejor que el resto del mundo y te aseguro que ni siquiera te volvería a ver— contra atacó la pelirroja.

—Oye Alicia, no seas tan dura conmigo, no tengo tanto dinero como ustedes o Billy pero no significa que no pueda conquistar chicas. ¿No es así muchachos?— dijo James dirigiéndose a Goten y Harry.

—Bra no es como ustedes piensan chicos. Es un poco callada y tal vez por eso las personas piensan que es arrogante o clasista pero no es así— les dijo Goten.

—No me hagas reír Goten. Te aseguro que Bra se avergonzaría de ser vista en público con alguno de ustedes, contigo, James, o el idiota de Harry. Además desde cuando defiendes a la familia de Trunks después de lo que te hizo— cuestionó airada Sally.

—¡Hey!— reclamó Harry.

—Si te refieres a Maroon, ella tomó su decisión y eso es algo que solo nos interesa a ella y a mí— exclamó Goten molesto.

—¿De veras, y si es así porqué ya no se hablan?. ¡Por favor, seamos honestos, todos sabemos que todavía estás dolido que tu mejor amigo te haya quitado la novia!— trató de instigar Sally.

—Ya muchachos, suficiente, no empecemos a pelear— interrumpió Alicia. —¿Qué les parece si les ofrezco algo más interesante para resolver este dilema?

Goten trató de ignorar el comentario de Sally y en su lugar dirigió su atención hacia Alicia. —¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el chico.

—Ya que ustedes, jóvenes llenos de testosterona, están tan seguros de sus habilidades de seducción y del buen corazón de la señorita perfección, les propongo una apuesta— dijo Alicia.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?— preguntó curioso James.

—Sencillo. Vamos a probar quien tiene la razón. Tienen tres meses para conquistar a la señorita Briefs. Si alguno de ustedes logra llamar su atención, prueban su teoría que ella no discrimina clases sociales y de paso prueban sus habilidades masculinas. Si los rechaza, entonces tienen que aceptar que nosotras tenemos la razón y dejar de defenderla. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, cada uno de nosotros debe apostar mil zenis. Si alguno de ustedes gana, se lleva todo el dinero, sino lo dividimos entre Sally y yo— explicó Alicia.

—Suena interesante pero es injusto que ustedes solo apuesten mil zenis. Tú y Sally pueden gastar mil zenis en una visita al salón de belleza mientras que nosotros ganamos mil zenis en varias semanas de trabajo— replicó Harry, el más humilde de los tres chicos presentes.

—Entonces propongo algo mejor entonces- intervino Sally. —Ustedes apuestan mil zenis y yo apuesto cincuenta mil zenis. El ganador se lo lleva todo

—Eso suena mejor— respondió James.

—Ahora si estamos hablando— dijo Harry.

—¿Y tú que dices Goten, no quieres participar? Vamos, deja de pretender que no te dolió lo de Marron. Al menos así te vengas de Trunks— insistió Alicia.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no voy a participar en algo así— les respondió el joven Saiyayin.

—Ahora te haces el santo, todos sabemos como eres mujeriego— exclamó Sally.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme— le contestó Goten.

El chico de ojos y cabellos negro tomó sus cosas y salió del bar sin más palabras. Sally y los chicos trataron de provocarlo, mencionando el tema de Maroon pero el muchacho los ignoró y continuó su marcha. Al ver que no había manera de convencer a Goten para que regresara, Sally retomó las riendas de la conversación nuevamente y explicó a los muchachos las pruebas que requeriría para oficializar una victoria y entregar el premio. Al final de la noche, cuando todo había sido acordado, solo quedaron las dos jóvenes mujeres en el bar.

—¿Por qué tanto dinero amiga? ¿Qué tienes entre manos?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

—No quiero tomar riesgos. Me tomó años tratar de conquistar a Billy y no voy a dejar que venga una tonta mocosa y me lo quite. En el mejor de los casos le consigo novio, y en el peor de los casos consigo pruebas para mostrarle a Billy que esa mocosa no es más que una zorra mojigata

—Sabía que no era nada bueno— sonrió Alicia. —Aunque está difícil que alguno de esos pobres diablos logre ganar la apuesta. Si acaso quien puede tener más probabilidades es Goten por lo buen mozo pero mira que el simplón no quiere participar.

—Lo hará— replicó la rubia.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Goten necesita el dinero. El gimnasio está en quiebra y no quiere que la familia de su querido hermano piense que es un fracasado vividor. Su crédito es tan malo que aparte de su hermano nadie más le puede prestar dinero. Dale unos días y verás como acepta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

**A.N.** Si les gusta el fic recuerden dejarme el review o si tienen alguna critica constructiva pues también son bienvenidos sus comentarios.


End file.
